Just Give Me A Reason
by TeeLee123
Summary: While Seventeen sleeps he remebers his life from before, when he first met his wife, Pandora. Realising his bond to her, he rejoins society in search of his long ago love. Will curiosity come between them? Or can they learn to love again? Plays on Greek Mythology 'Pandora's Box.'
1. Chapter 1

**Just Give Me A Reason**

* * *

**Android 17 & Pan pairing request by**: Wild Colors

**Written by:** Teelee123

* * *

Her oval eyes glanced up at me, the curious glint was off-putting, and my upper lip curled in a grimace.

"I don't want her. Send her back."

Prometheus, my dear older brother stuttered." B-but Epimetheus! She's a gift from Zeus himself!"

"That's exactly why I don't want her." I said slowly, trying my best not to glance at the girl standing in front of me. In the torch light her beauty went unmarred. Her skin had a warm glow, similar to the flame and although it was night, her dark eyes glittered brilliantly, as if the north star took refuge in her dark irises by mistake." Look at her! Everything about her just screams trouble!"

The girl shifted uncomfortably. Her long lashes fluttered against her cheekbones as she looked down at the floor in shame. I crossed my arms and glowered at her, suppressing the desire to hold her - - I will not succumb to Zeus' trickery!

"We can't send her back," Prometheus argued, lifting the girl by her chin. I glared at him, hating my brother for forcing me to look at this crying girl's face. My obvious resentment only encouraged him to continue, seeing a chance that my opinion might waver.

" Look at her Epimetheus! She was sculpted in the image of the love Goddess Aphrodite. This is Zeus' daughter! There's no way this could be a trick!"

I rolled my eyes. Prometheus ignored me.

"You're lonely brother, everyone knows this. Please, accept her as your bride."

"If you like her so much, then you keep her." I retorted, turning my back on them and returning to my bed chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP! BEEP!BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- -

I took out my Colt M1911 and shot at the alarm clock, turning it into mechanical swiss cheese before it could let out another annoying beep. I smirked, noticing my frightened niece's face peeking through the partially opened door.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" I sat up, and tied my orange bandana around my neck. My niece, Marron, slowly walked in, her eyes not leaving the alarm clock I murdered. She's a fun kid to scare. A timid teenager. Not like Eighteen or me at all, except in good looks. " If you have something to say, then spit it out." I glanced at the clock." Heh. I promise I wont shoot you."

Marron smiled, relaxing slightly. Strange kid, I was only joking. Of course I wouldn't shoot her.

"Uncle Seventeen. . ." Marron sat promptly on the bed, folding her hands in her lap. I bent my knees close to my chest, not caring that my dirty shoes were tracking dirt on the blankets.". . . Will you be taking me to school again today?"

Yesterday was the first day of her senior year at that prison called 'high school.' I flew her there out of boredom. It's amazing Eighteen can live on this puny island without going stir crazy! So, after months of staying on the puny island with four humans, a talking turtle, and a talking pig. . . I wasn't in a rush to come back after Marron went to her first class. I decided to stick around and explore the campus. I was soon approached by a fat, bossy woman who had nothing better to do but ask me why I wasn't in class.

_"I don't go to school." I said, annoyed._

_"I don't like your sassy tone." The woman said, getting out a notepad." Okay skipper, give me your first name, last name, and your home room number. . ." She scribbled something on the pink paper." You just earned yourself detention."_

_Detention. The act of detaining. I narrowed my eyes at the woman. There was no way I was giving her my name if she was going to detain me! The woman and I tried to stare each other down. I won when she noticed the gun I carried in a holster strapped to my belt._

_She screamed." Shooter! Somebody call the police! Ahhhhh!"_

_Teenagers spilled out of their classrooms, all of them on their cell phones and staring at me. Marron raced toward me and demanded to know what I had done._

_"I didn't do anything!" I replied, taking the gun out of it's holster to show her what was causing a ruckus. Everyone quickly dropped to the ground, except Marron._

_"YOU DON'T BRING GUNS TO SCHOOL! ARE YOU STUPID? DID MOM DROP YOU ON YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU WERE A BABY OR SOMETHING!"_

_I narrowed my eyes, annoyed with the story Eighteen wants Marron to believe. Eighteen doesn't look young like me, thanks to make up and a new haircut she looks to be in her mid thirties to late forties, the way Marron's mother should look._

_To Marron's knowledge, I'm just Uncle Seventeen. 100% human. A young nineteen year old man. Not an android, not someone who was programmed to kill for the Red Ribbon Army, and certainly not someone who killed the man who created me. My "father" as Marron knows him, died in a freak zoo accident and I've come into her and Eighteen's life because I had nowhere to go._

_Still, I forgot my cover story and let the truth slip." I was never a baby. Eighteen never dropped me! In fact, I was designed to be superior to her!"_

_"Yeah right." Marron snorted. The only time she gets brave with me is when she's angry, I've noticed. " Look. Just put the gun away, and I'll sort everything out."_

_After a phone call to the police. A conference with Eighteen, Krillin, Marron and myself. . . everything was sorted out. I was just a poor boy who carried a gun with me constantly for protection, since I felt vulnerable after my "father" died, and I was just dropping off my niece, never to set foot on the school grounds again._

I know that Marron didn't want me to embarrass her again. But, I think she knows by now that I believe rules are meant to be broken. So what if I'm banned from her school? It just makes going there more fun. If I get caught by the principal or the fat lady Marron says is the 'Attendance Lady,' then that just means I lost the game.

"Yep." I said simply, confirming that I am indeed accompanying her to school again.

She stood up, walked to the door, and touched the doorknob, looking back to glare angrily at me. "Just remember to leave the gun at home."

**[ KIDDOS bringing guns to school is NOT funny & it ISN'T cool. So DON'T do it! Just wanted to get that out there. . .carry on reading guys/ DONT follow Seventeen's behavior in this story, he's beyond naughty! ]**

**Seventeen is super selfish and shallow in this story. With no morales. You've been warned.**


	3. Chapter 3

Eighteen glared at me from the kitchen table, noticing that I had come downstairs with Marron. Normally I'd be sleeping until noon, not waking up early like her daughter. Unless, I planned on taking her to school again. You know, since it went so well last time. My big sis is smart, too bad I can't say the same for her chibi husband.

"Wow. You're up early, Seventeen." Krillin said, holding his coffee cup halfway to his mouth, surprised by my appearance.

I yawned, taking a seat between Roshi and Marron. " You need a new clock."

Eighteen slammed her coffee on the table." Again, Seventeen! I just bought that on sale last week!" She lowered her voice, realising her little family was surprised by her outburst. Heh, she never could stay patient with me for long. Which never fails to amuse me. Eighteen narrowed her eyes." When are you leaving? Why are you even here?"

I smirked, but looked away from her and instead focused on the blue ocean outside the window. It doesn't hurt me that she doesn't want me around. I constantly remind her of our embarrassing past, and I was the one who abandoned her first to explore the world on my own and to enjoy my newfound freedom. Living with the humans was her idea of a life, never mine, which she knows.

There's a reason I'm here, and it wasn't for a family reunion.

_Why are you even here,_ is an uncomfortable question for me. One that I don't completely know myself. Until I know for sure, my sister will just have to stay in the dark. Besides, I like seeing her on edge and paranoid. It's funny.

I reflect on the girl from my dreams as I stare at the ocean, and breakfast conversation continues without me.I scowl, what's the point of thinking about someone who doesn't exist? I shake my head, and turn in my chair, once again facing towards Eighteen. I'm not surprised she'd been studying me closely. She stares worriedly at me until Marron scoots out from her chair.

"Time to go Uncle Seventeen. School starts in ten minutes."

"Oh goody." I replied sarcastically, getting up from my chair.

"Seventeen!" Eighteen called, almost frantically. I looked back at her, curious to hear what she had to say. Her cheeks reddened, aware that I wasn't the only one waiting for her to speak.". . .Don't have too much fun."

Marron and Krillin looked back and forth between us, not understanding the hidden meaning. My idea of fun isn't always. . . legal. Eighteen's idea of fun is plain boring! But, at least she didn't tell me not to have fun at all, that's something.

I winked." Thanks, sis." I waved, pushing Marron out the door." Try not to hog all the boring while I'm gone."

The door cut Eighteen's colorful reply short.

. . .

While Marron was in class, I roamed the school halls, following closely behind teenagers and disappearing ( flying above them, close to the ceiling) when they turned around, sensing that somebody was following behind them. I chuckled, finding a lot of pleasure in this game. By the end of third period, rumors about a ghost haunting the school had already spread.

. . .

The final bell rang. Every door in the hall flew open, and all the teenagers rushed out. Some slowly walked down the halls as they talked with their friends, some walked briskly for freedom, and some tackled into other friends and formed small little circles in the hall, unaware of everyone else as they talked within their group.

Marron came right at me, stopping just inches away from my body, glaring up at my face in unmasked annoyance."Are you the spirit everyone's been talking about? Do you know how many kids you've freaked out today? Jordan Kei peed his pants because he was too afraid to walk to the bathroom, thanks to a certain. . ." Marron raised two fingers on either side, wiggling them to form parenthesis." 'ghost.' I thought Mom told you not to have too much fun. What if someone catches you- -"

I know a lecture when I hear one. Sensing that the boy peeing his pants was the only funny thing to come from my niece's mouth, I completely tuned her out. It wasn't hard to do, she was a head shorter than me, so it was easy to amuse myself with my surroundings.

My eyes darted to a rainbow-striped ipod a student held, then to Marron's angry face, glancing over her head to ponder another student's bulging backpack. What could they possibly have in there that would make them slouch like that? Marron snapped her fingers, demanding my attention. I gave it to her, for ten seconds, then looked up as another door down the hall opened, releasing a classroom of students much later than everyone else.

". . Then I found out Mari had the same shirt as me. Oh, I almost died from embarrassment. You should've seen it- - "

Wow, she changed the conversation. Still boring though. The hall was becoming less crowded, with fewer things to amuse me. I looked down at my niece when I saw something familiar from the corner of my eyes. I looked back up, the students surrounding _her_ blurred, and only _her_ face was visible to me.

It was the same face. This was the girl I'd been dreaming about for sixteen years now. Instantly I knew that this was the girl I'd been searching for.

Her hair was straighter and much darker than I remembered it being. Her skin was much paler, and she had a muscular, stronger body than before. She turned her head, to greet a female friend that had tapped her shoulder. Her eyes. . . they were the same, dark color I remembered, full of curiosity.

"Who is she?" I asked out loud.

Marron paused, then turned around, searching the crowd of students for the girl I was looking at.

"Her?" She asked, pointing to a blond girl surrounded by a lot of boys. I shook my head. Marron bit her lower lip, then pointed to a blue haired girl laughing loudly, the same girl who tapped on my _wife's_ shoulder. " Are you talking about her? That's Bulla. I can introduce you to her if you want."

I shook my head, then pointed, subtly. Marron's eyes widened, and she bent forward as she laughed." Pan? That's who you're looking at?"

"Pandora," I nodded with certainty." Yes. That is my wife. Er, she was my wife."

"O-kay," Marron giggled, taking my statement as a joke." Well, if you want I can introduce you to- -"

"NO!" I said, a little too loudly. Conversation quieted around us, and teenagers looked at us curiously. Pan was also looking. Our eyes met, and I think she recognized me too, or at least thought I looked familiar. She didn't stare at me for long. She smiled at her friends, and linked her arms with theirs, going about her day as if she didn't just see her long dead husband. I guess, for her, she didn't. I was just another face in the crowd, nobody special.

I didn't like that.

Acting on impulse, I pushed through the crowd, shoved the blue haired girl away from Pandora, snatched her by the hand, and ran quickly down the hall. The girl on Pandora's other side couldn't keep up the speed, and she willingly let go, or maybe she tripped. Who knows? Who cares? I certainly don't.

"Do you remember me?" I asked, daring to look at her face.

She furrowed her eyebrows, studying my face closely. Then, nodded once. I smiled, stopping at the emergency exit door in the back of the school. It's probably a good thing I stopped before going out this way, since the sign clearly says 'alarm will go off.'

"I've been searching everywhere for you!" I confessed, feeling like a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

She smiled, and nodded a dozen times.

"You too?" I sighed." Good. I'm glad I wasn't the only one." My face reddened, realising I wasn't acting like myself. Confessing my secrets and voicing my feelings just isn't something I'm comfortable with, it's not something I normally do. I don't like how this girl can make me open up like. . . like. . . a normal person.

She dug into her bag and handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I said, taking the water from her hand. She smiled, and circled her arm in front of her, keeping her palm open. This action confused me, I didn't know what it meant. " Huh?"

"Who the hell are you?" Pandora's friend, the blue haired one, demanded, shoving me back forcefully.

"I-I'm sorry," Marron apologised, coming to my rescue." My uncle can be a real idiot. He just wanted to meet her."

The blue haired girl- - Bulla- - narrowed her eyes, looking me up and down." You're lucky you're cute, otherwise I would've broken your nose. The next time you push me, I'll break your arm."

I snorted." Whatever." Then pointed at Pandora." What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

Pandora excitedly moved her arms and hands in a series of gestures. Bulla focused on Pandora's movements, understanding their meaning.

Marron painfully jabbed me in the ribs.

"You idiot!" Marron whispered." It's called sign language! That's how Pan communicates!"

"You mean she. . ." I trailed off.

"She can't speak genius." Bulla snorted.

I frowned at the girl who used to be my Pandora. For a few seconds, I thought I wasn't alone anymore. Only now I learn that I am completely alone. How can I have a relationship with someone I can't even communicate with? The answer is obvious: I can't.

"Pan wants to know if you'd like to go out with us for pizza," Bulla said, translating Pan's movements for me.

"No." I said quickly, gruffly." There's been a mistake. I thought she was someone else." I waved at Pandora, she stared sadly at me." It was nice meeting you, Pan."

I didn't care that there were humans around, I flew into the sky anyway. I floated in the clouds, not really paying attention to where I was going. I wasn't on Earth anyways, I was far away in my dreams, reliving the life I had with Pandora. We had a happy life, for a while, until she opened that stupid box! If only she had left that box alone, we could've stayed happy forever.

I came back to Eighteen's house at sunset. It was surprising, I thought for sure I'd end up wandering the countryside like I'd been doing for years, but something was still keeping me here. I couldn't leave yet. I don't see why, I found what I was looking for, but she wasn't what I'd expected. She wasn't the same person she'd been many years ago.

"Where's Marron?" Krillin asked as I walked through the door.

I gritted my teeth and groaned. "Fuck!"

**- END- **

**In the future, I might make this story longer and less shallow. Until then, it's complete. Let me know if it's worth continuing. :D**


End file.
